smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
When Christmas Is Over
"When Christmas Is Over" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story It was during the time of Smurfette's first Christmas with the Smurfs, when Empath was still away in Psychelia, when after New Year's Day she noticed that her fellow Smurfs were taking down all the Christmas decorations that they have festively adorned the village with. Her heart sank as the garlands were being removed, the wreaths were taken from the doors, the mistletoe taken from over the doorposts, and the ornaments for the tree were carefully removed one by one. It was as if the season of joy was now officially over and everything is now back to the way it used to be before the season began, except that there was still snow on the ground. She went to visit Tapper, who was in his tavern restoring everything to its original appearance. "Smurf o' the morning to you, my dear Smurfette," Tapper greeted as she entered. "What may I smurf for you on this fine morning now that we're in the new year?" "I was just smurfing at all the Christmas decorations being smurfed down all over the village and wondering if that will be all we will ever smurf of Christmas, Tapper," Smurfette said. "Ah, yes, I can imagine you might ask some Smurf that," Tapper said. "All we're smurfing is just smurfing down decorations that mark such a season that we should celebrate, Smurfette. That does not mean that we should stop celebrating what the season is really all about." "But if that's true, then why can't there be Christmas every day of the year?" Smurfette asked. "There can be, if we smurf to mind that Jesus Christ is born within the hearts of every person who believes in Him for salvation, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Scripture says that there is joy in heaven for every sinner that repents." "There is joy in heaven?" Smurfette said. "I sure wish there would be joy here on earth for the same thing that happens." "I wish for the same thing myself, Smurfette," Tapper said with honest feeling. "However, the world is still smurfed in darkness and prefers the darkness over the light because the people's deeds are evil. Scripture says those who practice evil hate the light and don't smurf to it because they fear that their deeds will be exposed." "Does that mean that we Smurfs are still in darkness?" Smurfette asked. "I'm afraid that, despite all the good deeds that we smurf in this world, all those deeds can't smurf past the fact that we are still smurfing in darkness, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "Jesus said that He smurfed as a light into the world, so that those who believe in Him should not remain in darkness." "This is just so confusing," Smurfette said. "I mean, I don't think that I'm in darkness compared to somebody like Gargamel." "According to God, all our righteousnesses are like filthy rags before Him, Smurfette," Tapper said. "Even the best among us can't compare to the standard God has smurfed by the appearance of His only begotten Son, who alone has smurfed a perfectly sinless life and then smurfed that life on the cross for our sakes so that His righteousness can be applied unto us. Jesus did say that unless our righteousness exceeds that of the Pharisees and scribes, who themselves weren't very righteous to begin with, we would not be able to smurf into the Kingdom of Heaven." "You mean that I'm going to smurf to Hell just like Gargamel?" Smurfette asked. "Unfortunately yes," Tapper said. "God will judge us all according to our works, but Scripture says that works in of themselves cannot save us. It is God's work alone, the gift of His grace through our faith in Jesus Christ, that will save us. We can't earn that grace through works because it is a gift, so we have nothing to boast about. I'm praying that even someone like Gargamel would smurf of the great gift God has for him, for He desires for none to perish and for all to smurf to repentance." "You want Gargamel to be saved?" Smurfette asked, sounding a bit incredulous. "Hell is a terrible place from which there will be no escape and no relief, Smurfette," Tapper said. "As terrible as Gargamel may be, he will find out in his unrepentant state just how terrible eternity without God will be if he smurfs from this world without knowing the God who loved him before he was born and gave His only begotten Son for him. That's why I am on my knees every day praying that he would come to know his Maker as his Lord and Savior." Smurfette thought about that for a moment. "I'm not sure I would want to smurf in heaven if Gargamel is also going to be there, but I suppose that if this God has the power to smurf his heart to become good..." "I'm still praying for you and all my fellow Smurfs, my dear," Tapper said. "You'll see how good the Lord truly is once you have smurfed of His goodness towards those who smurf their faith in Him. That's what I'm hoping to smurf in this new year that we're in." "Well, thank you for smurfing that, Tapper," Smurfette said. "I may not be ready to receive Him as my Lord and Savior yet, but at least I know that you care enough for me to smurf that." "For all it's smurf, have a very merry January, Smurfette, and may your days be smurfed with joy," Tapper said. Smurfette smiled. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left. Just shortly afterward, Duncan entered the tavern. "I see that you smurfed the fine lassie in your tavern for a bit of company, laddie," Duncan said with a suggestive smirk. "It wasn't anything you were thinking of that was smurfing on in here, my friend," Tapper said. "I was just telling her about the wonderful gift that makes Christmas worth celebrating all year round, even when the decorations of Christmas are being smurfed away." Duncan snorted. "I should have known it would be about this Almighty of yours. 'Tis a shame that we have to smurf back to how things were before the holiday season even smurfed." "I will miss how bright and joyful the village was during that time, Duncan, but I will smurf forward to a much brighter and joyful future that awaits the faithful," Tapper said. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:December holidays stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles